


Daddy's 75th

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Earth, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a waste of time. One precious week on Earth, and he was wasting an evening at a party with people he neither knew nor liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's 75th

John sighed. What a waste of time. One precious week on Earth, and he was wasting an evening at a party with people he neither knew nor liked. He couldn't even enjoy Rodney's company as his father presented him to all of his friends.

Col. Robert Sheppard had the ability to brag about his son even though he wasn't allowed to reveal anything about his work. John guessed it made the things he did sound even more heroic. And he was pretty damn heroic, fighting the Wraith and all in a different galaxy.

John looked longingly at Rodney at the buffet. He didn't even dare sneak off with him for some illicit sex in the guest room. His father knew everything that happened under his roof. And John wasn't quite prepared to have _that_ conversation. His father really knew nothing about his son. And John didn't mind if he was honest.

John was relieved when the first guests started to leave. Maybe he could go catch a movie and fool around with Rodney in the last row.

"John," his father came up behind him, and damn if the man couldn't read minds now too. John flushed. "You want to go somewhere?"

"No, no, it's... the buffet's really great."

His father looked at him, and why could he still make John feel like a 10-year-old boy?

"Just go and take your boyfriend with you."

"My...?"

Rodney came over in that moment with a plate full of decorated crackers. "You have to try these. They are awesome."

John's father gave Rodney a look, and it was perfectly clear what he was thinking. _Oh well, not what I had in mind for you, but if he makes you happy._

For the first time in over 25 years John felt as if he could hug his father. He didn't, though. But he smiled at him, and the answering smile was more than John could have hoped for.

John put a hand on Rodney's arm. Rodney looked at him, at John's hand on his arm, then at the Colonel, then back at John.

"Really great," Rodney said, lifting another cracker to his mouth.

John's father laughed, and John thought visiting him hadn't been a total waste of time after all.


End file.
